Spying,Lying and Secrets
by Stephysmiley
Summary: She made a promise to herself when she entered this Business: To find answers and she intended to keep that promise, no matter what she had to do
1. Chapter 1

Teaser

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cammie stared at herself in the Mirror. On the right part of her forehead was a bleeding cut, which seemed to stand out more, compared to the other scabs.<strong>_

_** Her legs and arms were pretty much the same, scabs', bleeding cuts, and stratches. However, right on her stomach was a cut so deep the blood was oozing out so rapidly that it was soaking right through her bullet proof vest. **_

_**As she rested her hands on the sink of the abandoned bathroom, a tear escaped from her eyelids. But she was a spy and spies didn't cry. She made a promise to herself when she entered this Business: To find answers and she intended to keep that promise, no matter what she had to do.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hey Guys, <em>

This story just came randomly to my head and I was like "What the heck? I should upload" So now I really want to know If i should continue! I know, I know I havn't updated any of my other stories, but I get really bad writers blockk and you know the drill. Anyways please give me your thoughts! I apperciate any constuctive points or anything is welcome! So please let me know! Oh and BTW this is not gonna be how long the chapters are, this was just a teaser to see if you readers would like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously **

**Cammie stared at herself in the Mirror. On the right part of her forehead was a bleeding cut, which seemed to stand out more, compared to the other scabs. **

**Her legs and arms were pretty much the same, scabs', bleeding cuts, and scratches. However, right on her stomach was a cut so deep the blood was oozing out so rapidly that it was soaking right through her bullet proof vest. **

**As she rested her hands on the sink of the abandoned bathroom, a tear escaped from her eyelids. But she was a spy and spies didn't cry. She made a promise to herself when she entered this Business: To find answers and she intended to keep that promise, no matter what she had to do **

**2 Weeks earlier**

"_Oh my gosh Cammie! You should have seen his face!" Bex Baxter exclaimed loudly to her best friend. _

_Cammie took a sip of freshly brewed Coffee and scanned the newly opened cafe for any suspicious behaviour _

"_Well you know me Bex, not one to stick around after something bad happens" Cammie replied nonchalantly. _

_Cammie studied Bex after she felt her stiffen after her previous words._

"_Bex, come on I didn't mean it like that... I mean... When I left... Oh come on Bex the Freaking Circle of Cavan were after me what was I supposed to do! "Cammie sighed_

_Bex suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for her best friend, she knew how much pain she was in, especially now. _

"_You know what I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so quick to judge your words. And you now that you and Zach are over, I guess you can focus more on beating the Circle, Eh?" Bex said her British accent ever son strong on the word "Eh"_

"_Right?" Cammie said but it came out formatted as a question_

_Bex Baxter turned to look at her friend_

"_Cameron Morgan don't you dare give your "Right?" It is about freaking time you get over Mr Goode! And now that you finally can you should take all your frustration out on becoming a better spy! Or I know! Making Mr Goode extremely jealous! " Bex yelled while whispering_

_Before Cammie had a good comeback to her best friend's outburst, the cafe door opened revealing what seemed to be: Joe Solomon._

"_Cammie? Please tell me that isn't our former Cove Ops teacher!" Bex whispered_

_Cam ignored Bex's question and slumped down in her chair. _

_She knew he had seen them already, and by the way he looked, she had feeling that whatever he tracked them down for wasn't good news._

"_Ah just the Ladies I've been looking for" Joe Solomon smiled._

_Cammie gestured Joe to sit at the table._

"_Okay what's up? Oh and can you tone down the fake enthusiasm to see us, it's totally annoying" Cammie said rudely._

_Cam wasn't used to be rue to any respected people in her life, but since her mother had passed away a few months ago, Cammie had lost her sweet side and turned bitter._

"_You know I wouldn't track you down if it wasn't important" Joe said while dropping the smile._

_Cam and Joe realising that Bex was still here turned to give her look that simply translated into:_

"_Bex! We like you, but this is private so go away" _

_Bex suddenly catching the look cleared her throat "I'm uh tired. Yeah so tired... I'm going to go sleep or whatever tired people do. Uh okay, bye Mr Solomon and I'll call you cam" _

_Bex slipped out of the sticky Cafe booth and walked through the doors._

"_Okay, so you've sent my best friend away, now what do you want" Cam glared._

_Joe cleared his throat clearly having trouble with what he was about to say._

"_I uh don't know how to tell you this Cam, but I'm afraid it's true." Joe said sadly_

_Now Cam was really scared, what was he going to say? _

"_Joe spit it out!" Cammie said impatiently_

"_Zach Goode was KIA. Cam I'm so sorry, he was in Prague and he got shot an-"_

"_You know what I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Cam said picking her bag up and leaving through the door._

_Cam was devastated. The love her life was dead. D-E-A-D. Dead._

_So what he had dumped her because he was afraid of commitment! She was scared too!_

_As she walked around the corner, with her thoughts still circling in her head, she bumped into a person._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" Cam said looking down at her feet._

_She looked up into the stranger's eyes trying to figure out why they weren't talking._

_Instead she got caught up starring into familiar emerald green eyes_


End file.
